


【SS】Perfect K

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 伪撒隆。强迫X行为注意！（路人x撒/隆）





	【SS】Perfect K

他开着自己心爱的白色SUV，行驶在宽阔的公路上。这条路一直向前延伸，就好像没有尽头。  
而事实上，三个小时之后，他就到达了此行的目的地。

第一眼看到这个男人的时候他就有些发愣。男人坐在那里，姿势优雅，抬眼看他的时候，眼神里带着一种奇异的、淡漠的疯狂。那种疯狂隐藏得那么深那么完美，他深信如果换做是其他人，是绝对不可能看得出来的。并非每个连环杀手都会有那样的眼神。只有那些最富有想象力的，甚至可以在某种程度上被称为“天才”的疯子才会那样看着别人。  
“请坐。”男人轻轻地说，“很高兴见到你。”  
他坐下了。椅子似乎是铁质的。冰冷的触感让他的皮肤立刻起了一层战栗。他差一点就要条件反射地站起来，但他忍住了。  
专属于他的“游戏”还没开始。现在就认输实在太过丢脸了。

“你好。”他用试探性的语气说。面前的人是他所知的最喜怒无常的连环杀手。没有人知道这个男人到底在凭借什么“标准”选择自己的受害者——他们都是男性——如果说一定要找到一个规律的话。所以他必须小心翼翼。  
“我该怎样称呼你？”男人还是压低声音，就好像怕吵到了谁。他注意到男人有个几乎难以觉察的侧头动作，朝着右手边，但是很快恢复常态。  
“怎样都可以。”他按照早就想好的套路给出回答，“随你喜欢。如果你愿意，可以称呼我为X。”  
男人笑了。那一瞬间他屏住了呼吸。他一直很确定自己是异性恋者，然而面前的人那倏忽即逝的微笑让他着迷。着迷到几乎忘记了自己的来意。  
“那么我就是S先生。这很好。”他十指交叠，抵着下颌，这动作竟然都被他做得完美无瑕，“很公平。”  
“是的。”他能感觉到男人对他似乎产生了一点倾谈的兴趣，血液里追求刺激冒险的因子不可遏制地蠢蠢欲动。“我也觉得很公平。”他露出一个挑战性的微笑，“首先，我很感谢你接受我的采访，S先生，我从来没想到你真的会回应我。”  
“为什么不呢？”S先生微微眯着眼睛。他注意到那双眼睛是一种奇异的蓝色，蓝得就像夕阳将尽时，天海相接之处的颜色。那蓝色仿佛时刻都在诡秘地变化着，散发着让人沉沦的魔力。  
“你是个很聪明的人。”S先生轻轻地说，“我第一眼看到你在报纸上发的消息，就确信这次见面会非常有趣。”  
“感谢夸奖。”他不打算再做谦虚。的确，过去八年的时间里，他一直在研究着对面的人。他把通过各种渠道了解到的种种神秘暗语都融入了那些单词里，终于成功地向这位始终隐藏在黑暗中的致命猎食者发出采访的邀请。他为此赌上了自己的全部智慧，坚信没人能明白那短短的三行文字中蕴藏的信息，只除了面前这个人——毕竟，对方在猎杀了第28个猎物并在重重包围中全身而退之后，就曾狂妄地在同一份报纸上以假名发布消息，暗藏机锋地嘲讽警方办案不力。  
“我也同样确信你不会令我失望……尊敬的S先生。”他微笑，打开面前的采访本。  
“我可以提问了吗？”他拿起笔，拧开笔帽，感觉手指都因兴奋而微微地发抖了。  
“当然可以。但，在那之前……”S先生伸出手。它是如此优美。他想。他几乎要再次确定一下自己是异性恋者。他从来没有如此认真地注视过一个男人的手。指甲修剪得非常整齐，呈现健康的淡粉色，指肚圆润，手指修长，每个指节都恰到好处。天啊。他想。明明是杀人的手，竟能如此让人陶醉甚至痴迷。S先生的右手覆在他的手背上。他能感觉到那掌心的微微热度，然而指尖是沁凉的，让他的心不由自主地发颤。那只手上传来力度，他立刻就明白了S先生的意思。他盖好笔帽，放下笔，合上采访本。  
“我不会记录。”他笑着说，“我会记在这里。”他指了指自己的头。  
“谢谢。”S先生收回手。他看见那双蓝眼睛里闪过什么东西。但是太快了。来不及让他看清。

“你想听些什么呢？”S先生往后靠了靠，表情变得有些迷离，姿态随意语气却很礼貌地问着，然而从那表情他知道对方早就决定了要从哪里讲起。于是他也礼貌地欠了欠身，说着“请便”之类的客套话。  
“我有个兄弟。”S先生沉默了片刻，突然开口说。  
他差点被这突如其来的开始惊到，但立刻就调整状态。他为自己瞬间的惊愕失措感到羞愧，这不像是他，他从来不会犯这种业余级别的错误。他坐直身体，点了点头：“我也有兄弟。”他顺着S先生的话回答，“两个哥哥，一个弟弟。”  
“哦。那很好。”S先生垂下眼睫，“但我的兄弟和你的不同。”他轻轻地说，“我们是孪生兄弟。”  
“孪生兄弟吗？”他想象着面前坐着两个一模一样的S先生，莫名地觉得脊背上窜过一道阴寒的凉意。一个杀手，三十名受害者。两个杀手，六十名受害者。哈。真是可笑又可怕的数学题。S先生的孪生兄弟难道就一定也会成为连环杀手吗？他什么时候变成如此狭隘的唯血统论者？  
“确切地说，我‘曾经’有个兄弟。”S先生忽然接着说。那声音打断了他的胡思乱想。他看着S先生。但对方并没有在看他。S先生依然低垂着眼睫，看着与椅子同样冰冷的暗灰色金属桌面，他的手重新交叠起来，恢复到支着下颌的姿势。  
“让我们叫他……K。”S先生淡淡地说。说出那个字母时他的发音非常轻，轻薄短促的送气，就好像轻轻咳嗽了一声，然而他确定S先生说的是兄弟的名字。  
“我们一直在一起。我和K。”S先生眯着眼睛回忆，“我们长得一模一样。真正的一模一样。看着对方就像是在照镜子。有时我们甚至会相对做动作，假装自己就是在照镜子。那感觉……真是非常神奇，也非常有趣。”  
“……想必非常神奇有趣。你们的父母一定也很开心吧？”他不动声色地问，故意提及关于家庭的话题。他知道S先生的父母很可能并不那么“开心”。毕竟，幸福圆满的“正常”家庭是极少会产生连环杀手的。  
“我们没有父亲。”S先生抬眼看了看他，很快又看向桌面，他的声音平静冷漠，像在述说别人的事情，“那时被我们称作‘母亲’的女人是个妓女，她说记不起来我们究竟是谁的‘野种’。”  
果然如此。他暗暗地想。破碎的家庭。或许还会再加上童年阴影。大概，很快就会说到这部分了。很好。很好。但是，这会不会太普通了？一切都如自己所料。这样实在没什么挑战性和新鲜感。这趟所谓的刺激冒险会不会不值得？想到这里，他几乎要微微皱眉了。  
“我们只有彼此。”S先生似乎并没有注意他的反应，只是看着暗灰色的桌面淡淡地说，“我爱他，他也爱我。”  
爱。  
他简直觉得有点讽刺。连环杀手怎么会去爱？他们通常是反社会的变态，没有同情心，无法做到移情，不能感同身受，一切行为都来源于内心深处那股杀戮欲望的驱使。  
“我爱他。他也爱我。”面前的人重复说。  
他看着S先生，清了清嗓子，很郑重地回答：“我相信。”

听到他的回答，S先生忽然抬起头。那双蓝色的眼睛巧妙地避开了悬挂在他们头顶的那盏白炽灯投下的光线，于是那深湛的眸光变得更加幽深莫测，更像是令人万劫不复的魔沼。而他微笑着，同样的抬头、凝神、注视。职业使然，他早就养成了这种习惯。口中越是说出谎言，双眼越是要寻找对方的目光。他从不畏惧和被访者对视。他也有信心将自己的每句话每个字都装扮得仿佛是肺腑之言。  
“……你相信。”S先生喃喃重复，“你相信……这很好。”  
那暗蓝池沼般的眼神只停留在他脸上几秒钟，快得他完全把握不住。他刚刚感觉到两人的目光交接S先生就转开了眼睛。他几乎体会到类似于着力点突然失去的踉跄感。S先生的薄唇微微抿起。有一瞬间他坚信那是一抹隐秘的微笑，然而它的意义晦涩不明。  
心脏上迅速地掠过寒意。就像是被锐利匕首无声地划过。他睁大了眼睛想看清S先生的表情，然而眼前奇怪地模糊一片。最先涌进头脑里的是无比清晰的难以置信，紧接着气愤和懊恼的情绪犹如风暴和浪涛般席卷全身，暗暗埋怨自己很多遍之后，一种太久都不曾体会过的感觉才非常、非常缓慢地浮了上来。  
就像一串气泡。  
来自于溺毙者最后的气息。

那一瞬间里，他的眼前仿佛出现一片池塘。暗绿色的池水近乎静止，偶尔飞来的一两只灰色小虫让水面兴起细微的涟漪，很快就又归于沉寂。池底长满黑褐色的水草，像女人的湿发般微微摇曳，令他的皮肤上不由自主地产生粘腻、湿漉、纠缠的错觉……那池塘的具象是如此的鲜明可感，那个瞬间里他简直就好像站在池边。他看到它的颜色，嗅到它的气味，感觉到它的冰冷。有人溺毙在那里。一定有过什么人。蜂拥而来的池水从受害者的肺部挤出了最后一丝空气。他的指尖最后一次探出水面。他的脸色变成可怖的死灰。他的眼睛大睁着，然而早已失去焦距。他的身体绵软不堪，向着水底不停地下沉。那些湿发般的水草纷纷裹住他，仿佛因为吸取到他身体里的最后一丝生命而变成了贪婪游动的活物。它们用力将他拖向池底最黑暗的地方。那里是属于死亡的国度。令人战栗的、永恒的死亡。他会在那里慢慢变成惨白的尸骸。直到有一天连尸骸也不复存在。  
他觉得呼吸异常困难，几乎要张口喘息，好像被剥夺了空气的是自己。他感觉到心脏在狂跳不已，想抬手按住胸口却发觉自己的双手正在剧烈地发抖。  
他知道我在说谎。他怎么知道的？他怎么可能看得穿？怎么……可能？  
他终于意识到自己的感觉是恐惧。太久都不曾体会过的……最真切的恐惧。

“我也始终都愿意这样相信。你看，只要他的蓝眼睛里还能映出我的影子，我就会告诉自己说他是爱我的，而我当然同样深爱着他……不管发生过什么，不管还会发生什么。”S先生终于重新开口，像要将他从近乎梦魇的幻境中带回，又像是在将他向着梦魇深处越推越远。  
“然而有时候我会觉得不确定。不确定让我感到恐惧。恐惧又让我更加不确定……”S先生轻声低语，他们头顶的白炽灯诡异地晃动起来，他们的影子也在地面上随着摇晃。像一场鬼魅的黑色影舞。  
他有些怔然地看着S先生。那声音如此低沉魅惑，既像暗夜的絮语，又像摄魂的咒语，喃喃念动的字句犹如茫茫大海上塞壬的歌声，引诱他朝着粉身碎骨的漩涡而去。  
S先生的声音戛然而止。他抬起脸看向对方，那双薄唇依然微微抿着，就像他的意识刚刚开始模糊之前那样。S先生的动作似乎不曾变过，那些优美无比的手指依然交叠，依然抵着下颌，双眼里的神情依然躲过了灯光，依然暧昧不明。  
他按住一侧的太阳穴。感觉到血脉的剧烈跳动。这个男人怎么了？自己……又怎么了？  
刚才真的有人说过话吗？  
那些话真的是他说的吗？  
他无法控制地皱眉。无数疑问构成一张网。而他猛然发觉自己被粘在巨网中央。

“抱歉，我说到哪里了？”他听见S先生的声音在问。  
他试图去回忆，然而记忆出现了断裂的空白，就好像刚刚从无比遥远的梦境中醒来。在梦里一切明明都那么清楚，睁开眼睛时却已经全部忘记。  
不确定。  
他的头脑里闪过这个词。  
S先生一定说过这个词。不确定。对。没错。  
不确定。  
他眯起眼睛，试图将椅子往后挪一点，但它似乎并没有动。他很快就决定暂时不再和S先生对视。刚才的古怪幻觉和失忆绝不是巧合。他想。这里显然只有他们两个人。面前的男人是可怕的连环杀手，更是无人能够查清的谜，关于他的种种传说充斥街头巷尾的闲聊和杂谈。他对神秘灵异之类的事向来不感兴趣，但刚刚的经历让他很快做出判断——这屋子里一定隐藏着什么说不清的诡秘。他应约前来，无异于主动咬钩的鱼。S先生很可能早就在这里布置过，譬如提前点些来自东方的香料，或是事先喷洒过能让人产生幻觉的药剂，又或者，他的确能使用某种连现代科学都难以解释的催眠手段……总之从现在开始，他必须要更小心地应对。  
他不能和如此绝佳的机会失之交臂。  
他必须要知道S先生的全部秘密。  
全部。

“你说到‘不确定’……”他试图重新组织起语言的利器，利用它们去攻打面前这座看不穿的堡垒，“有时候你不确定自己对K的爱，也不确定K对你的爱。”  
“哦。原来我们已经说到了这里。”S先生点点头，他的眼睫依然低垂，“后来，终于有一天，大约是我们十二岁的时候，我终于确定自己爱上了他。然而，你看，我们并不是兄弟之间的那种爱。完全不是。”  
他有些惊愕地抬头，又很快地低下去。我不能再上当。这是他的第一个念头。绝对不行。但是，对方刚才说了什么？S先生说他“爱上了”K？他自己的……亲生兄弟？

“那时候，我们做什么事都在一起。”S先生的声音没有征兆地继续响起，于是他也匆匆拉回注意力，凝神细听，越来越感觉到自己的血液正因兴奋而加速流动。  
“……然而，那一天，当我们一起淋浴，当我看着他赤裸的身体，当我意识到自己的异样……我忽然明白一切都已经发生了变化。我听见自己心里有个声音说，他是我的。是的。我确信。从未像那一刻那样确信。K是我的。他必须属于我。他只能属于我。于是我紧紧地抱住他。我亲吻他的额头，眉毛，眼睫，鼻梁，嘴唇。我亲吻他的脖颈，胸膛，腹部，大腿。我亲吻他的手腕和脚踝。我永远记得当时的心情。我永远记得自己头脑里仅存的一个念头。他是我的。我要他。我要他。我要他。”  
“我不停地亲吻K。直到我看见他的蓝眼睛里映出我自己的影子。同时看见他眼里的困惑。我忽然悲哀地发觉我不知道该怎样亲吻爱人。那女人对待所有人都一样。只要有钱，她什么都能做。她始终只有那一副模样。她根本不懂什么是亲吻。”  
“直到那时我才发觉，我也不懂。我竟然也不懂。我爱K，他也爱我。然而我竟然不知道该怎样吻他。我简直要发疯。他就在我面前。他是那么完美。而我竟然不知道该怎样去吻他。”  
“最后，K吻了我。他的吻如此轻柔美好，让我感觉自己像是躺在云上，或是浸在热水里。他吻着我，叫我‘亲爱的哥哥’。他的睫毛触到我的脸，我在他的蓝眼睛里看到自己的影子。我忍不住第一次开口对他说‘我爱你’，甚至不记得自己究竟把它重复了多少遍。”

哦。上帝。他并非虔敬的笃信者，然而他禁不住想在胸前划个十字。亲生兄弟？亲吻？不。一定远非如此。哦，上帝。隐秘而邪恶的快意忽然潮水似的涌上心头。这发展不错。心底里突然冒出一个小小的声音。拜托你。别露出那副惶恐不已的卫道士嘴脸了。你知道的，这发展不错。不是吗？想想看吧！孪生兄弟。哦，这再好不过。这故事背景远比破碎的家庭更刺激，远比童年的阴影更劲爆。想想看吧！让整个美利坚都陷入恐慌的连环杀手先生竟然同时是个乱伦者。乱伦对象还是他的亲生弟弟。哦。天哪。这报道一定会有个不错的标题。没错，一定会。说起来，现在我几乎就能想到一个。不，不止一个……

然而他开口的时候声音异常平静，就好像听到的不过是个“平凡的”爱情故事。是的。平凡。就像世间所有男女发生的悲欢离合一样。  
“情不自禁是确定爱意的最好方式。”他援引着曾在小说里看到过的句子，却回避着两人间的再次对视，“现在我非常明白你对他的‘爱’了，S先生。那么他对你呢？你是怎样确定他对你的爱？从那些吻吗？还是从他眼睛里映出的你的影子？或者，他是否也曾回应过‘爱你’？”  
“不。他没有。确切地说，他从未主动地回应过。他会像第一次那样吻我。然而当我说出‘我爱你’的时候，他却只是微笑，我只能在他的蓝眼睛里看到自己的影子。”S先生皱起眉头，声音里含了些尖锐的不满意味。那双魔沼般的眼睛变成诡秘的暗蓝色，谜一样的眼神渐渐茫然失焦，似是陷入了久远的回忆。然而他半垂着头，只能看到那些交叠着的修长手指握得更加用力，让皮肤都变得苍白，连手背上的青色血管都微微地凸显出来。  
“于是我要求他对我说‘我爱你’。每天都要说好多遍。早上醒来的时候。打扫房间的时候。起风的时候。午饭结束的时候。连绵雨水沿着玻璃窗流下的时候。不知名的死鸟落在地面的时候。教堂里的晚祷钟声响起的时候。最后一盏灯火熄灭的时候……”  
“我爱他说‘我爱你’的声音。每天，每夜，那声音仿佛窗下的海潮般从未停息。直到有一天……”  
“……直到有一天？”他等待半晌，S先生的声音却没有继续。他只得冒险抬起头，意外地看见S先生紧紧闭着双眼，一线晶莹正自他的眼角无声滑落。

他哭了？  
不。这不可能。连环杀手没有眼泪。到底是哪本书上曾经写过，“这东西是他们永远无法触及的奢侈品。”  
哪本书？哪本书？哪本书？  
“S先生？”他试探地唤道，“你没事吧？”  
“……没什么。”S先生拭去泪水，轻轻地回答，“只是想起一些往事。”  
“如果你不愿意再回想那些，我可以理解，我们可以聊些别的。”见对方并没有睁开眼睛，他的应对似乎也更自如了些。  
然而S先生继续讲述。他的声音重新变得平静淡漠。他分明用着第一人称，却像是在讲述与他无关的故事。  
“有一天，我从外面回来，K不在，只有那个女人和一个相貌猥琐的男人，他们正一丝不挂地躺在床上。地上扔着他们的衣服。还有喝空的酒瓶。我有没有和你提过她的酗酒？没有吗？大概是我忘记了。‘你回来了。’她看见我，醉醺醺地招手，‘过来，看看这些！看看！’她抓起厚厚一沓钞票，用力朝我扬洒过来。钞票落在他们身上，落在床上和地上。‘过来！’她命令我。忽然间就开始流泪哭泣。‘他已经厌倦我了。他看够了我这丑陋的身体。’她边哭边说，声音哀戚，目光却刀一样狠厉，‘过来！’她见我不动，就从床上爬起来，摇晃着走过来一把抓住我的胳膊，指甲几乎陷进肉里。‘他要你！’她忽然又开始大笑，扯着我往床边拖去。我拼命挣脱她的手，但那个男人扑过来掐住了我的脖子……”  
“……当疼痛让我恢复意识，我睁开眼睛，发现自己被剥光了衣服，那男人压在我身上忙着抽插，而那女人赤裸着站在旁边，拍着手边笑边大叫着‘他要你！他要你！’”

他瞪大了眼睛，直盯着S先生身后的惨白墙壁。他在讲些什么？他都听到了什么？酒精和长期卖淫让那女人失去了理智。他想。她显然变成了一个疯子。不。不一定。或许，或许她从来就是个疯子。疯狂早就潜藏在她的血管里。甚至经由怀孕和生产，遗传给面前的这个人——作为连环杀手的S先生难道不也是个喜怒无常的疯子？血缘关系可能是其中的重要因素。她的疯狂在于将亲生儿子送给嫖客，他的疯狂在于毫无理由地夺人性命。不。或许也不是毫无理由？少年时就被母亲出卖，被嫖客强暴，多么可怕的噩梦。这一定唤醒了潜藏在他体内的杀戮本能，他的恐惧和憎恶从此只能借由无辜受害者的鲜血来补偿。哦，这一切听起来真有道理。真有道理。  
他心里这样想着，出口的话却是：“天啊，这太可怕了。母亲怎么可以成为孩子的梦魇？她们明明应该保护孩子不受梦魇的侵害。太可怕了！”他用手挡住眼睛，抹去并不存在的泪水，“S先生，我为你的遭遇感到难过。”

“是的。的确可怕。非常可怕。”S先生喃喃地说，声音中完全听不出任何情绪，“但是K回来了。他拯救了我。”  
“我那时意识模糊，完全不知道他是什么时候回来的……”  
“那男人痉挛着倒下去。他的脖子被锋利的碎玻璃划断了。喷射状的血迹一直溅到天花板上。”  
“紧接着那女人也倒下去。她的胸口被破碎的酒瓶戳穿。她倒在地上挣扎抽搐，伤口处不断涌出鲜血。她就像个被打破的廉价容器，原本盛装在内的液体放肆地流淌，很快染红了整片地板。”  
“K扑到我面前，紧紧地抱住我。他的双手沾满了血，我们身上沾满了血。他像第一次那样亲吻我。我看见他的脸上也全都是血。我那沾满血的影子映进他的蓝眼睛，连他的蓝眼睛仿佛都变成了血的颜色……”  
“他一遍遍地说着‘我爱你。’而我昏了过去。”

“醒来的时候我发现自己躺在黑色的运尸袋里，一个人正要给袋子拉上拉链。他看见我睁开眼睛的时候大声叫起来。许多人围过来。我听见有人低声说着‘恶魔之子’。我又昏了过去。”  
“后来我再次醒来，躺在床上，身体已经被洗净。可我仍感觉自己全身都覆盖着殷红的血。地狱般的灼热，叫嚣着要将我烧成灰烬……然后是跗骨之蛆一样的粘腻……我冲进浴室不停地清洗身体，水是冷的，皮肤被擦得破裂流血……然而那股灼热和粘腻依然存留在那里，像幽魂一样挥之不去……”  
“我不停呼唤着K，直到喉咙沙哑得发不出任何声音。他不在那里。他没有和我在一起。他不见了。他们把他带走了。他会不会也被装进了黑色的运尸袋里？我会不会再也见不到他了？我想立刻就去找他。可是他们把我的手脚捆住，把长针头戳进我的静脉血管里……我能感觉到冰冷的药液在全身游走……它让我不停发抖，然后陷入昏睡……我在失去意识前反复念着K的名字……他们想让我忘记他……但我绝不能忘记他。”  
“他是K，我的孪生弟弟，我唯一的爱。”

唯一的爱。  
他在心里喃喃地重复。该怎么评价呢？S先生“唯一的爱”是他的孪生弟弟。一个杀了人的弟弟。毫无疑问。那个嫖客。甚至还包括他们的亲生母亲。哦。有趣。这故事简直越来越有趣刺激。他想去看S先生的眼睛，可是又带着忌讳。并不是不敢。他心里想。我没有什么“不敢”的。只是得更小心。没错。他转开目光，低头看自己放在脚边的公文包。  
那里有一把手枪。9毫米口径的格洛克17。为了这次“采访”，他特地从一个“朋友”那里“借来”的。标准的警用配置。简洁干脆的武器。  
应该够了吧？他暗自琢磨。平时那些射击课程可花了不少钱。他不是没碰过扳机的菜鸟。准星甚至还很不错。这么近的距离……再可怕的连环杀手，也只需要一颗子弹。不是吗？  
只是要抢在对方之前。一切都要抢在对方之前。在他完全意想不到的时候，掌握主动权。  
该把枪带在身上的。他略微有些懊恼地想。  
但是S先生从来不用枪。他的受害者的致命凶器全部取自犯罪现场。他又想。于是略微地松了口气。  
连环杀手很难改变既有的犯罪模式和手法。所以，如果S先生真的要杀人，比如说，他面前的我，那么，几乎出于某种强迫症，他必须在这个房间里获得凶器。目前看……这里有什么呢？  
他再次环视房间。  
呵，什么也没有。白色的墙壁。金属的桌子和椅子。看起来似乎固定在地板上了。除此之外什么都没有。  
所以，他不应该担心的。他至少有个公文包。里面还妥善地藏着一把枪。  
他深吸了一口气。  
没什么可担心的。

“他们确实没有成功。”他用手支着一侧脸颊，看起来目光正对着S先生，但事实上巧妙地避开了对视，“你从来没有忘记过他，对吧？”  
“是的。”S先生忽然微微地挑起嘴角，“我不可能忘记K。”他轻声地说，“他为我杀了人。”  
这次他非常确定了。那是个笑容。只是那笑容与S先生的淡定优雅格格不入，反而有些神经质，那诡异的反差简直要让他毛骨悚然。

修长的手指像在弹奏钢琴似的按上金属桌面，几下轻盈的起伏，像蝴蝶震动翅膀，然而伴随而来的却是刺耳的金属摩擦声。桌子侧面弹出一个暗格。  
他差点就惊跳起来。  
有机关！既然这桌子有机关，那么椅子很可能也有，墙壁里很可能也有……会不会在什么地方暗藏着致命的弓弩或是钢琴线？他会不会死得悄无声息又不明不白？  
他用余光看着S先生的眼睛，同时竭力保持平静。他假装吓了一大跳，他的脚踢到了公文包，它倒在地上。他瞄着S先生，不动声色地将包拿起来，放到抬手就能够到的近处。  
“啊，真是意想不到。”他笑笑地说。  
很好。很好。  
我们看看到底谁是猎人，谁又是猎物。  
连环杀手往往智商惊人。有些堪称罪犯中的“艺术家”。  
值得庆幸的是，我也不笨。事实上，我对自己的智商，还有反应能力，都还很有信心。  
S先生的手伸向暗格。而他注意着S先生的一举一动。  
枪就在那里。我只需要五秒钟。不。或许只需要三秒钟。  
我可以在他有所行动的那一刻弯下腰。我可以在桌下打中他的腿部或腹部。  
我可以控制这一切。

那只修长优美的手拿出了一幅卷起的画。  
“真抱歉。让你受惊了。”S先生淡淡地说。刚才那抹诡异的笑容早就在他脸上消失了。就好像从未存在过。  
“只是想让你看看这个。”S先生一手按住画，另一手将它慢慢展开。  
他屏住了呼吸。  
一种莫名的冲击力从画面中喷涌而出，像一条巨蟒似的缠住他。那力量一节节地收紧，他简直能听到自己的骨头断裂的声响。他微微张开嘴，觉得有些喘不过气来。  
他几乎看不到那些靛蓝或青黑的背景，只看到满眼的红。  
就像是有人刚刚在他面前被割断了喉管。大片大片的鲜血蒙蔽了他的视网膜。整个世界都变成艳烈无比的血红色。

过了大约五分钟，他才终于从铺了满眼的红色里辨别出一个人影。  
头发。脸型。眉眼。鼻梁。嘴唇。身体。四肢。动作。表情。  
又过了五分钟。他发觉自己几乎能看清那个人的眼神。  
血色的眼神。里面有脆弱和惶恐。也有无畏和坚定。  
那是恐惧者的眼神。也是保护者的眼神。  
那分明是K的眼神。

“这是他回来救你的时候……”他喃喃地说，“那个时候……”  
“你看懂了，很好……”S先生的指尖轻轻抚摸着画中人的脸庞，“你看，为了我，他可以杀人。”  
“你呢？”他禁不住微微向后瑟缩，却又立刻坐正，“为了他，你可以做什么？”

答案就在眼前了。  
这个令全国恐慌的连环杀手即将说出他的杀人缘由……无数所谓的“专业人士”曾经遍寻而不得的缘由。  
如今这缘由与他近在咫尺。  
快点。  
说出来吧。

S先生认真地看着那幅画。他的眼神如此温柔，仿佛正看着宿世的情人。  
“为了他，我也可以杀人。”他用低沉磁性的嗓音淡淡地说。

“一个画家。”S先生的蓝眼睛里微波不兴，语气平静得像一泓深潭。  
他几乎忍不住想去看S先生的表情。  
他怎么可以如此平静？  
他谈论杀戮时的语调为何就像在谈论天气变化四季更迭，或是一场毫无悬念平淡乏味的电影，又或是，一段早已尘埃落定的感情。  
他怎么做到的？  
那双蓝眼睛里……是不是同样的平静？  
魔沼般的平静。令人毛骨悚然的平静。  
他想抬起眼，却最终盯着桌面，盯着那画里的人。  
K是不是也有着和S先生一模一样的蓝眼睛？  
这个念头忽然掠过他的脑海。

“我那时在不停地寻找K，可没有任何线索。于是我随便选了条路走下去，走到尽头就换个方向。直到这个人出现。他把车停在我身边，说我这样走在公路上很危险，还说可以带我到下个加油站。”S先生的声音继续着，每个字音都很轻，有一种音乐般的韵律感，却又像低语般萦绕回荡，引人昏昏欲睡。  
“……你上了他的车吗？”他听到自己在问。可是回答却听不清了。

他垂下头，看见自己正用左手握着方向盘，同时探着身子用右手摇下车窗。  
漫长得仿佛没有尽头的铁灰色公路在太阳底下泛着惨白的光，那刺眼的反光灼得他流泪，而且害他头痛欲裂。  
“……上来吧。我带你到下个加油站。”  
“为什么？”公路边的少年有一双令人沉沦的蓝眼睛，那深湛如海的蓝色被正午的白光渲染出一层迷离雾气，好像凝视几秒钟就会被吸走灵魂。

真像是土耳其的Evil Eye……  
可那东西不是用来辟邪的么？  
……据说世间所有的邪恶都会被吸引到那双眼睛里……然后……  
土耳其人会将它们打碎。这样邪恶能量也就随着烟消云散。  
必须要将它们打碎。  
打、碎。

他打了个寒战，接着惊醒过来。  
灰色的桌面，红色的人影，猛地跃入视线。  
他重新看清K的眼神。

“……也许我会死在下个加油站。也许我会死在下一段公路上。但我不会停止寻找他。我会死在寻找K的路上。至于到底是哪一段路，又有什么关系。”  
他听见S先生平静地说。

“画家不肯离开。我走着，他开车跟在旁边。后来我晕倒在路上，他把我带回了家。”  
“……他把你带回了家？”他不自觉地提高声音。  
哦天哪。这可怜的家伙。你犯了个致命的错误。仁慈。哦，要命的仁慈。你带回去的是自己的死亡天使。  
嘿，没错，死亡天使。  
这说法很有意思。大概可以放到文章里吧……不过……以前是不是有人用过这种噱头了？  
那是谁的报道？  
谁？

有一瞬间他确定自己想起了什么。关于已经过去的某件事实。那大约是在图书馆里？那一瞬间他想起成排的深棕色书架，常坐的位置上阳光的角度，保温杯里咖啡的香气，还有坐在他对面、总会轻柔微笑的女孩子。她的一边脸颊上有个甜润的酒窝……  
该死的。集中。  
他一边恨恨告诫自己一边努力扯回思绪，试图把回忆的注意力集中到当时翻看的东西上……那是往年的罪案报道合集……他看的那一页纸张微微泛黄，而且发皱了，看起来很多人都翻看过……甚至还留下一个马克杯底造成的圆形水印……  
可是内容……  
内容是什么？

那是他研究S先生的第二年，他跑遍全国，想从各种罪案报道中找到一点点蛛丝马迹……  
那天他看到一个案子……报道记者叫夏洛特……夏洛特什么？姓氏他真的记不起来了……他看着那份案件报道……突然就想到了S先生……为什么？  
那是个怎样的案子？  
妓女。嫖客。遗留现场的酒瓶碎片是致命的凶器。  
他们上一秒还品尝着美酒。下一秒就成了和那酒瓶同样破碎的容器。  
死亡天使。  
那对纯黑色的羽翼像夜晚一样笼罩着生命，将它们一一剪除，毫无怜悯，毫无同情。  
他不懂得怜悯。不懂得同情。  
喷溅的鲜血为他洗礼。地狱的烈火庆祝他的诞生。  
火光映亮了他的双眼，骇人的血色在那里闪烁。  
……这些难道都是夏洛特写的？

“……他收留了我。教会我画画。”S先生不理会他的走神，只是用指尖轻轻抚过画面，自顾自地叙述，“他有时会让我临摹些作品，有时也带我去写生，可我根本不想画别的……我只是画K。我想象他的模样，想象他的生活，我的画里只有他。K给自己做煎蛋，K对着镜子打领带，K在酒吧喝不加冰的威士忌，K走在熙攘的人群里……我最喜欢的几幅画出自一场梦，它那么虚幻可又那么美丽，醒来的时候我依然能清晰回忆起每个细节。于是我把它画出来，连续不停地画，画了三天三夜……K站在大海边，涌浪打湿了沙滩，明月悬在黑色的夜空，海面上有摇荡的月光，它起伏波动，就像下垂的丝绸被风吹出褶皱。海水打湿K的脚踝，在他脚下形成漩涡，他渐渐地陷入沙里。K一件件地脱掉衣服，直到赤裸着站在那里。海风吹过他的胸膛，他忽然笑起来，接着勇敢地跳进海里，向着那些月光游去……”  
“我把它们藏起来。我没有和任何人提起过那场梦或是那些画。直到有一天，我路过一家画廊，远远地看见K在橱窗里……”  
“他站在湿漉漉的沙滩上，遥望着远处海面上的月光。”  
“许多人围在他前面，对他指指点点。我看见男人的嫉妒和女人的艳羡。我听见有人和画廊老板商议价钱……紧接着我闻到钞票的气味……和那疯女人最后扔来的钞票一模一样的气味……”  
“K是我的。永远是我的。他只属于我。我一个人。”  
“谁也不能从我这里夺走他。”

“……所以你杀了那个画家。因为他竟然想要夺走K。”他最终放弃那些纠结而徒劳的回忆，转而继续这场对话。  
“是的。我杀了他……”S先生的语气依旧平静如水。  
虽然并没有对视，他却忽然意识到，与他们初见时一样，那种平静分明出自极度的疯狂。

那么……就是这个了。  
把握当下才最重要。不是么？  
夏洛特或许发现过蛛丝马迹。  
但我将会发现全部。  
全、部。

他的唇边重新露出一丝笑意，他的身体向后靠去，摆出准备认真聆听的姿势，双手尽可能自然地插进了衣袋里。  
有点发抖的指尖触到一个按钮，他迫不及待地将它按下，同时轻咳了几声，巧妙而顺利地掩盖住微型录音笔开始工作的“咔嗒”一响。  
来吧，S先生。  
就让我们一起进入这场采访的最高潮。

他终于抬起头，呼吸慢慢变得急促，近乎热切地望进对面那暗蓝池沼般的双眼。  
“让我来告诉你，我到底是怎样杀了他。”S先生平静地说道。  
“真的吗？”  
这么容易就能够得到？  
他简直有点不敢相信。  
难道就是这样了吗？他所期待的所有高潮，都在S先生紧接着要说出的字音里？  
这真的是……意想不到的容易。

他沉浸在难以置信的惊喜之中。S先生那修长的手指探到了桌下，指尖轻轻按动角落的按钮。  
椅子扶手上突然伸出皮制绑带，像不怀好意的蛇一样攀上他的手腕。他大吃一惊，想要甩手站起来，搭扣却已经自动锁死。  
“我的第一步，”S先生的声音依然冰冷平静，“就是把他捆在椅子上。”  
他的脊背上猛地冒出一层冷汗。  
太大意了！  
眼前开始模糊。不知道是因为恐惧惊慌，还是因为头顶白炽灯晃动得更加剧烈。  
对面的白色墙壁上似乎出现了斑驳的黑影，憧憧的影子不断扭曲放大，像一群可怖的鬼魅。  
他过了许久才发觉，那是因为他自己在无意识地挣扎。  
“是的。就像你现在这样。”  
他听见S先生平静地说着。然后整个世界都颠覆黑蒙。  
他失去知觉。  
又或者，是被那声音带入了另一场梦境。

你被困住了。面前只有死亡。  
而我，我将会得到真相。  
我将会找到他。

梦里有人这样说着。声音如此熟悉。他拼命搜索脑海，却得不出相应的面容。

“睁开眼睛。看着我。”那并非命令的语气。他却无法不遵从。  
“你为什么要觊觎K？”少年坐在他对面，手指绞着纯白桌布的一角。深蓝色的眼睛避开了光线，那里的颜色近乎像是午夜的天空。他看不清少年的表情，只听得到那仍显青涩的声音。少年的语调里带些难掩的神经质，念出那作为姓名的符号时，有轻微的送气音，他立刻清晰地感受到从中流露的那股令人不寒而栗的怒意。

“我知道你见过他。在海边。”  
“现在他去了哪里？”  
“告诉我，你就可以没有痛苦地去死。”  
少年的声音轻轻的，即便是死亡的威胁也没有戾气。  
但他知道少年真的会毫不犹豫地杀了他。  
他现在彻底知道了。  
他觉得浑身发冷，接着不由自主地颤抖起来。  
他试图看清那深湛如夜海的蓝色。他努力回忆少年苍白的脸庞。他想象对面的人此刻的眼神。  
他设想过各种可能的结果。甚至包括目前这种情形。  
却仍是做了一生中最可怕的一场赌博。  
只为了那双眼睛。

蓝眼睛。蓝眼睛。蓝眼睛。

他看见少年单薄的身影沿着铁灰色的公路向前走着。他一直盯着那身影看，直到正午的日光灼得他双眼酸痛，紧接着泪流满面。  
他记得自己第一次看进少年的蓝眼睛。  
那种蓝色，仿佛能够瞬间摄去灵魂，让他的心猛地抽紧。  
那是怎样的精湛技艺也调不出的蓝色，画不出的眼睛。  
他还没来得及做任何抵抗就已经陷落深渊，从此万劫不复。

“他走了。我不知道他去了哪里。没有人知道他去了哪里。”  
他听见自己这样说。  
他听见少年忽然笑了起来。  
这是他第一次听见少年的笑。  
他咬住了嘴唇。口中漾起腥甜的血味。  
他知道自己没有任何机会了。

“你在说谎。”  
他终于看清了少年的脸庞。果然如同初见时那样苍白。  
他终于看清那双梦寐以求的蓝眼睛。他永远也画不出的蓝眼睛。  
少年站起身来走到他旁边。他看清少年手里锋利的剃刀。他自己的剃刀。  
那灰白的刀刃冰冷得像冬季的湖水。他记起自己曾经带少年去那湖边写生。然而四五个小时之后，他看见那块巨大的画布上只留下了少年的模样。  
画中的少年站在齐腰深的湖水里。双手掬起一捧水。他微微低着头。捧在手心里的液体像是微皱的镜面，映出站在齐腰深的湖水里的少年。那个少年同样掬起一捧水，微微低着头，仿佛正在认真地端详着自己手中那个捧着水的影子……  
无情的金属触到了皮肤，他难以抑制地抖个不停。头顶的白炽灯在不断地晃动，黑色阴影像枯叶般簌簌落下。难以捉摸的神情慢慢浮现在那双让他不停战栗的蓝眼睛里。  
一道白线出现在他的手腕上，接着那伤口像成熟的水果般突然爆裂，大颗大颗的血珠争先恐后地涌出，瞬间就在他的脚边形成一个小小血泊。  
他抖得那么厉害，像是被扔进了那片灰白色的冰湖里。  
却丝毫都没有觉得疼痛。  
“好吧。”他颤抖着嘴唇说，“我告诉你实话。”

“他在寻找什么。”  
“他走遍了世界。”  
“他已经太累了。”

鲜血不断滴落。脚边的血泊越来越大。他从那里恍惚看到了自己苍白如鬼魂的脸色。  
很快又被血浸染得一片鲜红。  
后知后觉的疼痛像带刺的荆棘般紧紧缠住他，深深地扎根在他的血肉里。

“所以？”少年把玩着刀刃，蓝眼睛变得像是燃着的焰心。  
“他走上海边的悬崖。然后从那里跳了下去。”  
他忽然就停止了发抖。  
一切都已经无所谓了。  
孤注一掷的结果，终究还是一败涂地。

他再次听到那个声音在耳边不停地叫嚣。伴着一阵阵令人呼吸困难的丧钟和哀鸣。  
Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is perfect...

他简直要苦笑起来。

我从来没有觊觎过K。  
因为我知道这世界上没有完美。

他想对着少年反反复复地吼出这两句。  
如果那致命的金属没有陷进咽喉的话。

血点溅上了少年那张苍白的脸。沾湿他的蓝眼睛。让他周身浴血。  
笔尖沾着鲜血混合而成的颜料，落在苍白的画布上。  
大片大片的红色，像回忆一样铺开，勾勒出一模一样的容颜。  
他的血几乎全部流尽时少年终于掷下笔。  
他早就没有呼吸却仍然大睁着眼，对面那艳烈如血的少年在画中静静看他，嘴角上凝固着莫测的弧度。

“你在说谎。”  
画外的少年说。声音一如冰冷的湖水。  
“你和他们都该死。”  
“他们每个人。”

他们。  
他打了个寒战。接着睁大了眼睛。  
最初眼前还是一片黑蒙，很快，他看清了对面那惨白的墙壁。  
白炽灯不再摇动。那里只映出他和S先生的影子。  
刚才所见所闻的一切……是脑内的想象，是催眠而生的幻境，还是无法解释的噩梦？  
不。  
那更像是一场无始无终的电影。与所有现下的技术都不同。能够将观众也牵连入内的电影。  
起初他只是个沉默的旁观者，不知何时已变成情节中的演员，甚至直到现在，他还能清楚地回忆起剃刀锋刃陷入咽喉时的可怖感觉。

“他们。”他努力搜索着记忆，却不敢再去直视S先生的眼睛。那蓝色像黑洞像密语像深渊像诅咒，像没有谜底的谜，像旋转的漩涡，随时能让他尸骨无存。  
“你说‘他们’。”起初他几乎只是翕动嘴唇，随着意识渐渐清明，他总算听清自己的声音。  
“‘他们’。谁是‘他们’？”他终于听见自己在大声地发问。

“‘他们’。”S先生从唇缝里发出一声轻笑。  
无比熟悉的笑声，就像是冰冷的锋刃突然插进了喉咙。  
“他们是一群白色的恶魔，手里握着用来惩罚的闪电。他们无比憎恨我的存在。就像那个疯女人一样。”S先生平静地回答，“那个从我还没出生的时候起，就已经在恨我的女人。”  
“……什么？”他的头还是很昏沉，太阳穴不断跳痛，S先生的声音又压得极低，他拼命地去听，后面的字音仍是模糊不明。  
“没什么。”S先生突然站起来。他条件反射地想去摸放在手边桌上的公文包，然而只触到冰冷的桌面。直到这时他才反应过来：公文包不见了！  
直到这时他才看见自己手腕上那些明显的勒痕……  
到底是怎么回事？！  
……之前……  
没错！他终于全都想了起来……  
之前他被捆在了椅子上。被S先生。面前这个平静得近乎冷漠的S先生。  
疯子。连环杀手。  
他按住一侧太阳穴，指肚处立刻感觉到血管的跳动，那种钝器击打似的疼痛让他睁不开眼睛。  
S先生一定是想杀了他？然后呢？他改变了主意？为什么？  
可是公文包……  
公文包在哪里？！

“我想，你一定是在找这个。”不知道什么时候S先生已经站在他身边，他感觉到冰冷的金属抵住了太阳穴。毫无疑问，那可怖的触感来自格洛克17的枪口。  
他简直想给自己两个耳光。他明明知道S先生只选择罪案现场的物品作为凶器，竟然还特地为他带来了一把枪！  
致命的错误！  
“……并不像你想的那样，S先生。”他努力克制自己的发抖，同时深深呼吸。  
“不像你想的那样。”他重复道，“我对你没有任何恶意。”  
他又深呼吸了一次。  
他努力回忆着自己通过层层关系得到的FBI内部对S先生所做的深度侧写。  
【必须给对方以权力和掌控，但不能过分示弱，更不能流露出丝毫恐惧。】  
他记起自己重点标出过的一行字。  
“我的专栏很快就要被撤掉了。我的小说也从来没有大卖过。我只想挖掘出一个故事。一个能让我翻身的故事。仅此而已。否则，我绝不会想要联系你。事实上……S先生，你是我的全部希望。”他调整呼吸，压低了声音慢慢地说着，深信自己的眼神和语气都已经诚恳得恰到好处。

S先生笑了起来。  
“你喜欢电影吗？”他听见S先生在他耳边问，“我这里有部不错的片子。”  
对面的墙壁上突然出现了黑白的影像。  
只是没有一点声音。  
他抬起头看去，瞳孔因吃惊而收缩。

******

背景是令人压抑的黑灰色。像狂风肆虐时的天空。让人想起没有边际的坟场和棺椁。  
灰白的字迹一闪而过：第113天。

没有窗的房间，一扇黑色的门。  
少年躺在冷硬的床上，周围布满肃杀的白色。他的四肢被粗硬的皮带绑住，手腕和脚踝处全都磨破了，鲜血流出又凝固，结成丑陋的痂。他的头发散下来遮住了大半张脸，看起来似乎已经被冷汗浸湿。一群身穿白衣的人围在他四周，其中一个突然伸手撩开他的头发……  
发间露出的眼睛里没有任何内容，空洞死寂得像是一座冰冷的坟茔。  
那人俯身凑到少年耳边，开口说了些什么，少年突然开始剧烈地挣扎，可是他的动作无法超越皮带的限制，腕部和踝部的伤口再次破裂，有一丝血沿着小臂淌了下来……  
其中一个白衣人一直盯着那道血线，看得完全入了神……直到第一个人叫了他好几遍，他才反应过来，从口袋里摸出白色的药瓶递了过去。  
第一个人从瓶里倒出蓝色的药片，用力塞进少年嘴里，又命人给他灌水，接着捏住他的下巴，强迫他将药片和水全部吞下。  
少年很快开始不停痉挛，他的眼睛在头发缝隙里忽隐忽现，潮水般的憎恨从那里流露出来。然而周围的人全部面无表情地看着他的痛苦和恨意，有人一脸冷漠地将粗大的针头刺入少年的血管，给他注射了满满一管透明的药剂……

******

他看着那些药水被慢慢推入少年的血管，忽然间觉得似曾相识……那道灵光似乎来自于一个标题，又或者是一篇报道，也有可能……只不过是他曾经道听途说而来的一个故事。  
他忍不住扭过头，看着站在身旁的S先生。  
那张俊美无匹的脸上同样没有任何表情，就像是正看着完全于己无关的事情。  
“为什么你要给我看……”他的问话刚开了头，S先生就伸出一根修长的手指，轻轻压在唇上做出噤声的手势。  
“不要吵。”S先生轻轻地说，声音低沉而魅惑，他几乎能从那完美的嘴角上看出若有若无的弧度，“就快到我最喜欢的部分了。”  
太阳穴处的枪口似乎也随着话音稍微加了一点力度，他感到一阵心悸，只好回过头继续去看墙上浮现的无声影像。

******

那个先前出神地注视少年流血手腕的白衣人又回来了。  
他犹豫了片刻，还是撩开少年的头发，认真端详那张脸，探出手指轻轻从少年脸侧抚过……  
看似陷入半昏迷的少年忽然张开眼睛……  
他对白衣人喃喃说了几句话，然后开始轻巧地亲吻那根手指……慢慢将它含在口中……

******

他霍地睁大眼睛，顿时觉得全身僵硬，一股热力猛然自小腹窜起……  
他非常明白这种身体变化意味着什么，他想要命令自己闭上眼，却又完全移不开目光。  
此时此刻……他满脑子能想到的……那温暖的口腔和灵活的舌尖……它们全都是属于S先生的……那个就站在他身边、正用枪抵住他太阳穴的S先生……  
种种想象如火山爆发般喷薄而出，滚烫的熔岩流席卷了一切理智，只留下那股能将他挫骨扬灰的欲望。这一切实在太可怕太难以置信，却又混合着令任何人无法抗拒的疯狂因子。  
他无意识地拼命摇头，像是要从大脑里驱走所有诡秘可怖的想法，然而它们就像墙上的影子，像冰冷的湖水，像无形的绳索。  
他被困住了。  
无所遁形，无处藏身。  
他终于有种被彻底看穿的感觉。他的每个念头，每个举动，一切似乎早就已经在对方的算计之内。  
S先生不是要杀了他。不，比那复杂得多，也残忍得多。  
这个疯狂的连环杀手，想要看着他的受害者一点点陷入混乱，直到彻底崩溃。  
S先生是要看着他去死。

******

白衣人没做出什么像样的反抗就缴械投降。他先是忘情地抚摸少年的脸，然后解开了束缚着他的皮带，接着动手褪去少年身上单薄的衣物，直到令他浑身赤裸……  
他迫不及待地爬上那张冷硬的床，粗暴地抬高少年的双腿。少年睁着眼睛，平静地看着那人进入自己。初始时的那些抽插还显得有些缓慢艰涩，后来就变成了纯粹的狂热发泄。  
更多的鲜血流了下来。  
然而少年只是平静地睁着眼睛。

******

镜头慢慢推近又慢慢拉远，到最后他的视线里只剩下少年的脚踝和脚趾。  
他看见它们不停地绷紧，又一点点松弛，终于一动不动。  
他疲惫地吐出一口气。发觉自己不知什么时候解开了裤链，握住分身的掌心早已湿漉漉一片。意识到一切结束的那个瞬间里他几乎有些怀念那股陌生而又巨大的快感，甚至想立刻重温一遍……  
发觉自己正在这样怀念的时候，莫名的屈辱感才终于连绵不断地涌上心头。  
“……如果这就是你想要的结果……满意了么，你这个变态的疯子。”剧烈射精之后头脑仍然不太清醒，他不确定自己是否真的说出了声音。  
恍惚中，他似乎听见S先生的轻笑。

******

白衣人心满意足地爬下床整理衣物。  
少年的头发完全汗湿，有几绺粘在脸侧，那双眼睛平静地看着他，嘴唇一开一合，似乎是在叫着一个名字。  
白衣人的眼里露出迷惑不解的神情。他低下头，凑近少年的唇，试图听清他的话……

画面戛然而止。

******

“你杀了他。”他在恍惚中听见自己脱口而出，就像是已经谙熟所有情节。

“不。”S先生看着他，蓝眼睛平静得像幽深湖水，像魔沼，像吸取灵魂的宝石。  
“不是我。是K。我知道他会回来。我一直都知道。”

******

K会回来。  
K会为他杀人。

一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个。又一个……  
每个人。所有人。

我知道。  
我知道。

K会带他离开。  
他们会一起离开。  
就像那天一样。

K紧紧地握住他的手，他们在肆虐的狂风中奔跑，直到终于将它甩在身后。他们一直跑到道路的尽头，整个世界只剩下面前那片黑夜笼罩的海。今晚没有月亮，白浪正一波波涌上沙滩，抚摸着他们的脚踝。K撩起带着咸腥味的海水，温柔地帮他洗去身上的鲜血，洗净他被弄污了的头发和脸庞。

K张开双臂用力地抱住他，不断吻着他的身体，近乎虔诚地跪下去含住他的分身。K的口腔那么温暖，舌尖那么灵活，让他不由自主地双腿发软。他用右手在虚空中无意识地摸索，想要抓住K的头发。他们一起倒下去，滚落在柔软的沙滩上，滚落在温暖的海水里。K的舌头在他的分身上滑动，灵巧地舔弄、吸吮、吞吐，他紧紧闭着眼睛，沉浸在那温暖而湿润的世界里。当他的双唇同样碰触到K的分身，他立刻毫不犹豫地将它裹进口腔，学着K的样子认真地舔弄、吸吮、吞吐。他能感觉到K的动作微微地停滞了，从鼻腔和唇缝里泄露的呻吟仿佛美妙的天籁，令他瞬间便忘记了一切。他们如此紧密地贴合着对方，仿佛从前存在于母腹中时就是如此。他们彻夜辗转做爱，他们同时达到高潮，他们痛快淋漓地释放，他们在令人窒息的满足中确定彼此的存在。

 

他说，我爱你。  
他听见K的声音裹在海潮里。  
他说，我爱你。

******

“是K。”

那双蓝眼睛里逐渐弥漫起海雾，对面的人不断重复着那些清醒的呓语，仿佛重复无数次之后它们就会变成真实。  
“K回来了。”  
“K杀了他。”  
“他们所有人。”

“……所以，你在说谎。”  
他回到对面坐下，将枪口对准他的心脏。  
他的声音恢复平静淡漠。  
枪身投影在墙上，那形状看起来像一张巨大的嘴，正露出令人战栗的嘲讽笑容。

黑色影子化作张开的巨网，冰冷的湖水浸没了口鼻，无形的绳索勒紧咽喉直到他窒息。  
胸腹部像被匕首搅动般叫嚣着疼痛，疯狂漫延的不安和恐惧让他忽然想起先前那种即视感的来源。  
就像是在线索的海洋中抓住了他最需要的那一条。  
唯一一条。  
或许，也是可以救命的一条。  
他深深地吸气。

我可一点也不想死。至少现在还不想。  
你才是被困住的人。  
而我，我将会得到真相。

能够活着从这里离开才是赢家。至于过程有多狼狈，又有谁会在意呢？

“我没有说谎。”他尽可能平静地开口，“我看过那部电影。”  
“它讲的是十三年前的事。”  
“一场可怕的屠杀。”

“是吗？”对面的人眯起那双深渊般莫测的蓝眼睛，似乎正饶有兴味地打量着他。  
“说说看，你还知道什么？”  
“你杀了他。”他一字一顿地说，“他们所有人。”

他盯着乌黑的枪口，抛出最后的筹码。

“K先生。”

“有趣。”  
对面的人慢慢地挑高了嘴角，形成一个鲜明的微笑。  
他打了个寒战。  
那个微笑与S先生的微笑完全不同，带着一种冷漠的蔑视，就好像他刚刚说出一个让人不屑的笑话。

“继续。”深湛的蓝眼睛直视他的脸，说话时语气平静得如同微波不兴的湖水。  
只是……那寂静如死的水面之下，到底掩藏了多少骸骨般的秘密？

他的头脑快速运转。他必须做个决定。  
他是否应该只回应一句“我只知道这些。”  
又或是应该将瞬间串联起的一切和盘托出？  
显然，这是个生死攸关的决定。  
事已至此。  
他绝不可以出错。

“我在等。”“K先生”用修长手指敲着桌面，语调里流露出明显的不耐，他的声音里带着可怕的笑意，然而他的眼睛像寒冰，像没有生机的荒原，像随时可以置他于死地的刀刃，“说实话，如果你想活着离开这里……单凭刚才那点儿瞎猜可远远不够。”  
“那是事实……”他几乎嗫嚅着说。  
面前的人随时可能扣动扳机。

这感觉令他毛骨悚然。然而又有种无比荒诞的熟识感。

是了。  
这情景来自东方传说中的《一千零一夜》。古阿拉伯海岛上有个萨桑王国。暴君国王每天都要杀掉一个女子。直到宰相的大女儿山鲁佐德出现，每晚给国王讲故事。国王被故事所吸引，想知道后面的发展，所以将山鲁佐德留下……

他叹了口气。  
“我来告诉你真相。K先生。”  
当所有字音都自唇间发出之后，他忽然有种如释重负的感觉。

“真相。”  
“K先生”微微抿着嘴角，随手将枪丢在桌上，砸出“当”的一响。  
他看起来比S先生更加随性，可被那双蓝眼睛盯着甚至令人更加胆寒。  
那就像是被某种大型食肉动物窥伺。

深不见底的巨坑，四下望去尽是黑暗。他陷落其中，周围是削尖的木桩，上面钉着腐烂不堪的尸体。  
他仰头望去，一线阳光刚刚爬到坑边，就被无尽的黑暗撕扯吞噬。  
金色眼睛的黑豹站在坑顶，居高临下地看着他。那目光就像是两根钉子，直直地楔进他的灵魂。  
一劈两半。鲜血滴落。  
快得他根本感觉不到任何疼痛。

“真相。”“K先生”重复那个词，同时发出一声嗤笑。“你的真相是什么？说来听听。”  
“是三个案子……”他努力无视对方的不屑，一边回忆一边继续讲述。  
“很早之前的案子。”  
“我在不同时间、不同地点看到过的报道。”  
“与你们有关。与你有关。”他慢慢地说道。

我不需要你的认同，更不需要你最终有所动容。  
我只需要松懈。  
一瞬间的松懈。  
或者，更顺利的情况，让我看清你真正的弱点。  
如果你是K。如果一切如我所想。那么，不出意外的话，“S”就是你的弱点。  
现在的问题是，这弱点到底能否致命？

“居无定所的妓女和上门买春的嫖客。据邻居说她似乎有一对双胞胎儿子。其中一个留在现场。全身是血，右手掌心被酒瓶碎片划伤。他本来是这个案子的嫌疑人。但两人的致命伤显示凶手是左撇子。那么只可能是她的另一个儿子。警方全力追捕，但一无所获。留下来的这个被送进医院，后来因为情绪不稳、不断出现妄想症状而转入精神病院。”  
“SS精神病院大屠杀。共有13人死亡。死因全部是喉管被割断。凶手是左撇子。死者都曾经为那个转入精神病院的儿子做过治疗。其中两人是他的主治医师。FBI怀疑是他的兄弟回来报复作案，但现场没有任何指纹，那对双胞胎也自此下落不明。”  
“死于失血过多的画家。现场状况表明凶手曾用他的血作画。根据第一案中的邻居回忆，双胞胎中留在现场的那个非常喜欢画画，从小表现出惊人天赋，而另一个则完全相反。被害人的致命伤仍然是左手造成的。正是从这个案子开始，FBI提出两人联合作案的想法。”

“非常有趣。”“K先生”歪着头说，“所以呢？你想说明什么？”  
“你们都是连环杀手。那是你们最初的三个案子。你们的一切信息都在里面。FBI要发现这些只是时间问题。”  
“而你，K先生，毫无疑问，你才是主导型的那个。”  
“是你回复了我在报纸上发的信息。是你约我来这里。你要确定我对他构不成任何威胁。否则，你会立刻杀了我。”  
“我看见你敲桌面。我也看见你拿枪。就在刚才。”  
“你用的是左手。S先生也有敲桌面的习惯。但是，他用的是右手。”  
“所以，是你杀了你们的母亲，因为她将S出卖给嫖客。是你杀了精神病院的医生，因为他们滥用药物，将治疗变成了折磨……并且，我看到过一部分没能完全销毁的监控录像，他的主治医师还强暴了他。而那个画家，他利用S做自己的裸体模特，又将画卖给画廊……”  
“你不惜为他杀人。任何人。你根本不在乎什么人命。”  
“FBI找不到后来的受害者之间的任何联系。我想，他们唯一的共同点可能只是见过S。或许是咖啡馆，或许是画廊，或许是酒吧，或许只是人群中的擦肩而过，或者街道对面投来的一瞥。但在你看来，他们都是S的威胁。他会被背叛，被伤害。正如你们的母亲所做的，正如那些医生所做的，正如那个画家所做的……正如所有人所做的。他们会背叛他，会伤害他。”  
“你绝不能再让任何人伤害他。这个念头甚至已经发展到不能容忍任何人与他相关。”  
“同时，你又在暗暗期待，期待有什么人会来接近他。因为你的本能需要杀戮。这些人无疑是你最完美的杀人借口。”  
“没错，你是个疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子。但你爱他。”  
“这就是全部真相。”

当他说出“爱”那个字的时候，“K先生”的蓝眼睛忽然变得深暗得可怕，就像是阴云密布的海面，正兀自酝酿着不祥的风暴。

“我爱他。”“K先生”有些神经质地轻轻敲着金属桌面，喃喃重复。  
“是的，你爱他。”他斩钉截铁地跟进。

就是这样。  
就是这样。

得到独家报道固然不错。  
但如果能搞定你——让FBI都束手无策的连环杀手。  
我想要的一切都将不是问题。

我等你的动摇。

他的双手冰凉，心脏狂跳，全身都在微微发抖。  
他紧紧盯着“K先生”的动作，盯着桌面上扔着的那把枪。

“我现在只有一个疑问……”  
他判断着自己的指尖与那致命武器的距离，判断着“K先生”可能做出的所有反应。

只要一瞬。一瞬。一瞬。  
一瞬，就够了。  
你给我的屈辱，我就可以加倍奉还。

“什么疑问？”他听见“K先生”果然在问。

“你是因为爱上他而发了疯，还是因为发了疯才爱上他？”

他听见“K先生”发出几不可闻的叹息。他看见那些惯于从事杀戮的修长手指发出几不可见的颤抖。

这盘棋已经下到残局。  
他感觉到自己的神经马上就要崩断了。

“精彩。”“K先生”的嘴角上仍是那种莫测的笑意，他慢慢举起双手，像是要“奖励”给他一点掌声……

他条件反射地一把抓起桌上的枪。  
他已经准备得太久。  
他绝不能失败。

乌黑的枪口对准了“K先生”的心脏，他毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。

Checkmate。

 

打中了。

这感觉太诡异了。和在室内射击训练课上打中了靶纸完全不同的感觉。  
他能感觉到子弹穿透了血肉，射进了身体，就好像……  
就好像他就是那颗子弹。  
就好像子弹射中的是他自己。

他看见血迹在“K先生”的衬衫上疯狂地漫延着。  
白色的衬衫。刺眼的鲜红。  
他想起自己曾经把装着红莓和玫瑰的茶包扔进热水杯。红色丝带如同有生命似的曳动飘摆。  
条条波纹没有边际地旋转洇开。  
不断绽放的美丽花朵。红得无比艳烈惑人。

竟然……就这样……打中了……

“K先生”并没有发出任何声音，他的身体只是小幅度地晃了晃，然后像突然失去知觉一样摔在地上。  
他一下子惊跳起来，手指痉挛，几乎就要握不住枪柄。  
他睁大了眼睛，却好像仍然无法看清这一切。  
他无法相信。  
他不敢相信。

就……这样？

“有趣么？”“K先生”靠着金属的椅子，低低地咳嗽了几声，暗红色的血沫从他的嘴角溢出来。他抬起手按住胸口，然而那些无法按住的鲜血就像一群慌不择路的羚羊，它们在猎豹的追赶下毫无章法地蹦跳着，争先恐后地从他的指缝间疯狂奔逃。  
“……你说什么？”他跌跌撞撞地来到“K先生”身边，却不敢靠得太近，只是站在他所认为的安全距离，颤抖着手用枪指着“K先生”。  
“……什么……有趣？”他听见自己在问，声音尖利，已经完全走了调。  
“这个。”“K先生”挑起嘴角，“杀人。”

“你才是杀人凶手！”再次看到那个熟悉的弧度，有什么东西陡然颠覆，他近乎慌乱地喊起来，“你是个连环杀手！”  
他晃动着手里的枪，张牙舞爪地朝那个受伤的人逼来，用那块冰冷的金属抵住“K先生”的太阳穴。  
“你们都是！”  
“我们。”“K先生”耸了耸肩，发出不屑的冷笑。或许这动作牵扯到了伤口，他皱起眉，略微向后靠了靠，深湛的蓝眼睛看着发白的天花板。  
晃动的白炽灯给那双眼里蒙上了一层可怕的阴影。

“你们！”他近乎神经质地低吼，“当然是你们！”  
“我知道你在。”他像宣告似的大声说道，却弄不清楚自己到底在和谁说话。  
“我知道你在。”停了一会儿，他又说了一遍，这次郑重其事地加上称呼：“S先生。”  
“哈！”“K先生”忍不住笑出声来。  
“够了！”他猛地抡起枪柄，狠狠打在那张脸上。  
一缕鲜血沿着“K先生”的额角流下来，流过他的左边眼睑，流过他的脸庞。  
那张与S先生一模一样的脸现在苍白得可怕，可他仍然在笑。  
“你真蠢。”“K先生”看着他，嘲讽地笑道。  
“住口！”他大叫，“你给我住口！”  
他像个彻底进入暴走模式的疯子，紧张兮兮地环顾着四周，先是朝着墙壁开了两枪，又举起枪射向天花板，在那里留下三四个弹孔。

我不能输。  
我不可能输。

不可能！不可能！不可能！  
明明是我说了Checkmate！明明是我！

他回到“K先生”身边，用枪指着那个受伤的人，对着四周的虚空不停说话：“你听着，我会杀了他！我真的会杀了他！我有完美的理由。我是正当防卫。对，没错！我会打爆他的头！就现在。就在这里。”  
“就现在！就在这里！”  
“……你难道不打算阻止我吗？！”

他说了一遍。又一遍。又一遍。又一遍。又一遍。又一遍。又一遍……  
回应他的只有四周的惨白墙壁，和一片如死静寂。

“你真蠢。”他忽然听见“K先生”平静地说，“自以为是的蠢货。”  
“……你说什么？！”

他的瞳孔骤然收缩。

那种语调！  
那种语调！

不对。  
不对。  
这不可能！  
这不可能！

他踉跄地后退：“你是K！你们合演了一出戏给我看！所有诡异的事情，都是你们搞的鬼。你们一起折磨我，你们一起！”  
“我们一起……”“K先生”重复他的话，蓝眼睛里一片朦胧，像是忽然失焦，又像是陷入了遥远的回忆。他的表情变得扑朔迷离，他的眼神让人无法看透。  
像神秘莫测的海，像毕生难解的谜，像冬日里薄雾升腾的湖面，像能够吸取灵魂的宝石，像……

S先生。  
然而又不完全是S先生。有什么地方不一样。但他可以确定，那不是K。

剃刀般的冰冷锋锐，让人胆寒的窥伺感，直接犀利的威胁意味。

他不是K。

既不是最初跟他说话的人，也不是刚刚被他打中的人。

他不是K。

一模一样的脸。一模一样的嘴角弧度。

他不是K。

脸上有瞬间的温热感。像是有血流过眼睛。像是毫无征兆地流泪。  
他握着枪，只觉得满眼都是艳烈的鲜红，头疼得像是要裂开。

深渊般的蓝眼睛平静地看着他。  
胸前伤口里流出的血染红那双手。染红那双蓝眼睛。

“你的故事不错。”伤者勉强地扶着椅背站起来，努力让自己坐回椅子。

“的确。我杀了他们。他们所有人。”  
“你几乎全都说对了。”  
“只可惜有一点错了。”

致命的一点。

他慢慢地后退。他的枪口在发抖。

“……你不是K……”  
“Bingo。”

因失血而变得苍白的薄唇一张一合，只有口型没有声音：Nothing is perfect.

“Damn it！”  
他无法自控地又开了一枪。子弹打中金属桌腿又反弹回来。差点击中他自己。

“正如我所说，你只是个自以为是的蠢货。”

他的后背抵到了墙壁。  
他已经退无可退。  
他终于明白了一切。

“这个世界上根本就没有K。”他喃喃自语，恍惚听见有警车和救护车的声音。  
由远及近。

“从来……没有K。”  
“我真蠢。”  
“天啊，我真是个自以为是的蠢货！”

“K从来就不存在。”  
“只有愚蠢的S。加上更愚蠢的‘你’。”

“一个疯子。”  
“仅此而已。”

“疯子。”男人眯起眼睛，他的表情像在品尝那个词，无比认真地咂摸它的滋味。  
“这说法不坏。”男人说，“疯子，神经病，恶魔附体，精神分裂，双重人格。”他露出一个带血的微笑，“我听过太多。不过必须承认，我始终最喜欢你说的这个。”  
“所以，你看，其实你也没有那么蠢。”男人眨了眨眼，好整以暇地总结。  
受伤令他的声音变得更低，但其中的调侃和嘲讽显而易见。

“你这个婊子养的……”他无法自控地骂出声来。  
“她没有养过我，当然也没养过S那家伙。”男人幽幽地说，“不过从本质上讲，你对她的定义倒是没错。”

“你……”他觉得浑身脱力，累得像刚刚跑了几万米。  
他抬起头看着面前这个人，他受了伤，子弹贯穿了他的胸膛，或许深深划伤心脏。他不该还活着。开枪时他大概手发了抖，子弹也许有些偏……没能立即致命实在可惜，又或者，这混蛋不过是在苟延残喘。谁知道呢，据说恶魔总有非凡的生命力。  
警笛和救护车的声音似乎越来越近了。  
他的神经有些不自觉的松懈。他伸手到衣袋里，再一次确定那支录音笔还在。

我是胜者。  
我才是 胜者。

我会活着。我会向警方说明一切。  
你说过的每一个字，最终都将成为我脚下的基石。  
我会站在你的坟墓前，你给我的调侃、嘲讽、鄙薄、屈辱……我必将一一奉还。  
所以，我不在乎你现在再多说些什么。

来呀，再说些什么，你这恶魔。  
这是你最后的遗言。这是我给你最后一颗子弹的理由。这是我钉死你的证据。

他的眼神渐渐染上一层深红色的狂热。

“继续。”他看着受伤的男人，冷冷地说。

“我听着。”

“她没抱过我们，没给我们喂过奶，甚至没怎么看过我们。”  
“她恨S，甚至害怕他。”  
“你知道为什么？”

“为什么？”他冷笑着问。  
他根本不在乎答案。  
他只是在勾勒一切终结的那一刻。

“‘你是杀人凶手。’这是她对他说的最多的一句话。”  
“‘我怀过一对双胞胎。’她跟所有人这么说，甚至跟家具说，跟暖气说，跟树说，跟落在眼前的苍蝇说。多可笑的过去式啊。她‘怀过’一对双胞胎。”  
“事情就是这样。你‘以为’你拥有了什么，其实你没有。活该她没有。”  
“‘有一天，我的双胞胎没有了……没有了……’她说到这里的时候会哭，先是小声地啜泣，接着变成疯狂的嚎啕。然后她会打S，像是要让这一个也一并消失掉。”  
“不对，她大概希望他们全都没有存在过。从没存在过。这样才最好。一劳永逸。”  
“她说两个拼在一起才是完美。两个。双数。圆满的结局。她完全接受不了这变化。不行。绝对不行。她每次看到S的那张脸都会发抖甚至尖叫，就好像看见他身边站着一个鬼魂，一模一样的鬼魂。”  
“‘你杀了他。’她无数次这么对S说。‘你杀了自己的孪生兄弟。你是恶魔之子。我早该知道会这样……早该知道……你是那个混蛋的种……’”

“所以？”他心不在焉地说，手里摆弄那支枪。  
他没有在听，或者他听见了那男人说的一切，但那些话就像一阵微风，甚至没能拂动他的额发。

我会杀了你。  
我会像《一千零一夜》的国王杀死少女那样杀死你。  
或许我该再给你一颗子弹。  
打哪里比较好？眉心怎么样？在额头那里开一个红色的洞。

“所以，你出现了。”他兴趣缺缺地总结，“这故事俗透了。”

“是K出现了。”受伤的男人挑了挑眉，那动作的确非常像“K”，他原先以为是“K”的那个“K”。  
“果然不能对你抱什么期望。”男人鄙视地看着他说，不等他答言抗议就继续讲下去。

“没人知道S小时候有多希望被那女人抱。他每年的生日愿望就只是想要个拥抱。就这样。是不是够可悲的？”  
“更可悲的是他从来没有如愿过。”  
“他非常聪明。所以他很快就明白K是一切的关键。”  
“于是他着手创造K。完美的K。”  
“我觉得他大概算是成功了。那年他十岁，那女人年纪渐长，‘生意’也越来越不好，她带他四处辗转，后来到了洛杉矶。大城市里总有更多机会，不是么？”  
“她每天在家接客，他没学可上，每天就只是坐在台阶上等，等到屋里完事了就进去。”  
“他喜欢画画。但有时候会故意画得不好。他告诉邻居说那些是K画的。K能画得很好，只是他不喜欢画画。他说自己和K是双胞胎。K最喜欢他。他也最喜欢K。他看着他们的眼睛，微笑着说‘我们兄弟俩从小感情就很好’。”  
“所有人居然都信！”  
“我真他妈的要笑死了！”

“她从来都没有发现过？”他靠着墙问，简直搞不清自己干嘛还要关注这些细节。  
“她当然发现了。都他妈的怪S这个蠢家伙，他入戏太深，到后来竟然真以为自己有个孪生兄弟。”

“那天他在淋浴，忽然就对着镜子发起疯来。”  
“‘我爱你。’他对着自己的镜像说，然后开始上下摸索，把自己全身都摸了个遍……他甚至吻着镜子，一遍遍地擦净那团被蒸汽模糊的影子。”  
“那是他自己的影子。当然，也是我的影子。”  
“可他叫它K。”  
“那是他第一次对着镜子自慰。结果就被那女人看见了。我想提醒他，可惜力不从心。你知道，我那时候还不怎么帮得上忙。”  
“那女人的表情嫌恶极了，但是她并没有闯进浴室。她只是默默地走开。”  
“我以为这事情就这么完了。”  
“没想到她后来居然把S卖给那个恶心的嫖客。”  
“被强暴的时候他哭了。那是我第一次看见S哭。小时候他被打得多惨都不哭。”  
“我看着他终于放弃了挣扎抵抗。他脆弱得像棵枯萎的草。他咬着嘴唇直到流了血。他说：‘杀了他。杀了他们。’”  
“他一遍遍地叫：‘K。K。K。’”  
“妈的，K永远都不会出现。只有我知道，他永远都不会出现。”  
“S虽然蠢到忘记了这点，但他的身体就是我的身体，别人没资格动。”  
“除非他们想死。”

“我杀了他们。而S坚信K回来了。K救了他。”  
“我没问题。只要他愿意，怎么想都没问题。”  
“我不是K，不过我一样可以为他做任何事。”  
“我为他杀了那个蠢女人。”  
“我为他进了那所烂医院。”

“我差点死在那里。”  
“我当然不能死。我死了S怎么办？”  
“我跳出来，想象自己是S，诱惑那个该死的医生。”  
“用S的脸和声音来诱惑人犯罪简直太他妈的容易了。他天生就该做这个。守法良民什么的简直暴殄天物。”  
“我跟那帮医生周旋了113天。113天。我在墙角刻了113道。”  
“其中一个答应换掉药剂。条件是S。”  
“那恶心的家伙第一眼看见S就为他疯了。我当然知道。”  
“于是我替S答应了。”  
“我跟那家伙做爱。随便他做什么。在我眼里他不过是具尸体。我不让S记得这些。所以他到现在也不知道。他只记得K终于找到了他，K救了他，K杀了所有人。”  
“我带他到了海边。我帮他清洗。我和他做爱。”  
“见鬼。我他妈的就是那时候发现自己爱上了S。”  
“这么愚蠢的家伙。眼里只有K的家伙。”  
“痴迷于一人分饰两角的闹剧，演技烂到忘了自己是谁。”  
“脆弱的妄想症患者。”  
“可我爱他。”  
“我就是他妈的爱他爱到无法自拔。”

“‘你回来了！’他欣喜无比地对着镜子说。”  
“你真该看看他那时候的表情。”  
“那么完美的K，会为他杀人的K。”  
“他爱K。K也爱他。他们已经不再是‘兄弟’，而是……妈的，而是鬼知道的什么。”  
“妈的。你真该看看他笑。我发誓说我可以去杀任何人，只要他再让我看到他笑。”  
“可他只对着K笑。镜子里的K。”  
“他最害怕的是不确定。”  
“我每天都替K说‘爱他’。他居然还他妈的不确定。”  
“那可爱的蠢家伙，只有看见死人，才能确定K在他身边，没有离开。”  
“所以，每当他对K的存在产生怀疑，哪怕只是一丁点，就是我杀人的时候。”  
“我想看他笑。”

“当然，除了那个画家。”  
“那是‘我们’杀的唯一一个人。”  
“我他妈的必须弄死他。”  
“他竟然觊觎S。那个痴心妄想的蠢材。”  
“他甚至在食物里下药。他想杀了我。”  
“我当然不会放过他。”  
“你真该看看S切开他的喉咙时，那蠢材露出的表情。”

******

画家看见少年走上海边悬崖，跳下。  
少年浮在海面，看上去像死了。  
画家冲进海里，手忙脚乱地将他拖上沙滩。  
画家想给他做人工呼吸。少年却已经睁开眼睛，促狭地笑着看他。  
“你很早以前就想这么做了吧。”少年说。  
画家有种被人识破心思的尴尬。  
“做什么？”他强撑着说，“我要救你。我不想你死。”  
“我还活着。”少年笑笑地说。“只是这些湿衣服让我烦死了。帮我脱了吧。”  
画家帮他脱下衣服。画家的手指在发抖。  
“你带画笔来了吗？”少年用手抚摸他的脸庞，“我知道你最喜欢这时候来海边写生。不如让我当你的模特吧？”  
他赤裸着站在沙滩上，侧过身子，眺望远处海面上浮动的月光。  
画家画了很久。那具身体太完美，他舍不得就这样结束。  
他只希望这个夜晚永远不要结束。  
哪怕是个梦也好。这是他梦寐以求的梦。  
“哦，不错。”终于画完的时候，少年踢着细沙，走到他跟前看画，“很像。”他说，“不知道放到画廊里面的话，到底可以值多少呢？”他眯起蓝眼睛，用手勾住画家的脖子，暧昧地吻他的肩膀，然后一路吻到锁骨，又向下滑到胸口和乳尖。  
“我想让所有人看到。”少年的语气里带着邀约和挑逗，“看到我。这样的我。”  
画家浑身都起了战栗。少年的吻让他立刻勃起了。  
“真是没用啊。”少年用打趣的语气说，跪下去拉开他的裤链，吻他的分身，熟练地为他口交。他几乎立刻就射了出来。稀薄的精液沾到少年脸上。看起来情色至极。  
“记得答应我的事。”少年站起来，捧了海水洗脸，然后把水甩到他身上。他完全不明所以地站在那里，感觉自己像个十足的傻瓜。  
“我明天就去画廊。”他忙不迭地说，“只是……”  
“只是什么？”少年随便披了件外衣，那衣服差不多湿透，他的身体线条依然清晰可见，他的下身和双腿仍然完全裸露。  
“你今晚好像和平时……”画家想问出那个一开始就藏在心里的问题。但是他闭上了嘴。  
这是他梦寐以求的梦。  
他已经进入了梦境。怎么可以再说出禁忌的咒语，将它无情地打碎呢？  
他第二天就将那幅画送到了画廊。

与其说少年的蓝眼睛将他引向深渊，不如说他从最初便自愿陷落。  
于是，第二天，他被冰冷的剃刀割断了喉咙。

******

“说不定我也该杀了你。再像上次那样，让‘K’叫S来画幅画。”男人冷笑着说，他的脸色苍白得像一张纸。  
“我喜欢看他画画。”  
“不过说实话，你根本就不配。你连自己什么时候在跟谁说话都搞不清。”  
“你根本就分不清我们。”  
“这也很正常。没人分得清我们。除了那个死掉的画家。”  
“你看，就连S都分不清他自己和K。”

“无论你是谁……你现在马上就要死了。”他一手举起枪，语调却有些失却底气，“死人还要怎么杀人？”

他把手伸向口袋，再次如愿摸到隐藏在那里的录音笔。  
“你的供述在我这里。”他试图在回应里加点针锋相对的意味，只觉得力有不逮。

有什么地方不对。  
什么地方？

“你已经说出了一切。”  
“我让你说出了一切。”他重复着。像是在让自己安心。  
“是吗？”那受伤的人突然撑着桌面站起来。  
“站住！”他大惊失色，用力挥动手里的枪，“站住！”

门猛地被撞开。

“放下武器！”  
“放下武器！”  
“放下武器！”

屋里突然满是人声，混合枪栓拨动的声音。  
“你们说什么？！”  
“……我？！”  
“我不是！！！”

他惊愕地睁大眼睛，看着冲进来的武装警察和FBI，警惕万分的眼神，还有无数黑洞洞的枪口。  
“我不是！！！”

“你没想到？”在一片混乱中他听见那个受伤的男人在问他。  
他什么时候过来的？！  
他为什么离得这么近！！！

他条件反射地举起了枪……  
那黑影笼罩住他。  
死亡天使张开纯黑色的羽翼。

“你猜我会用什么杀了你？”  
“我说了站住！”  
他声嘶力竭地大喊，朝着逼近自己的可怕杀手扣动扳机。

不！不对！  
不可以！！！  
停下！

枪响了。可仍有什么地方不对。  
似乎过了一个世纪那么久……他终于意识到，自己身体里多了数颗子弹。  
他从来没有像现在这样出离愤怒。

你们！  
你们这些自以为是的蠢货！

他觉得天旋地转。  
他僵硬地倒在地上。  
深渊般的蓝眼睛与他近在咫尺。  
鲜血在他们身下漫开。

“……是你……报了警……不……是‘S’……”  
“我用‘K’的名字给他留了字条。他没理由不按我说的来。你知道他有多信任K。至于报警的时间，请别忘了我们也会使用录音设备，记者先生。”  
“一切……都是陷阱……你……利用我……要我……做你们的……替死鬼……”  
“BINGO。你果然没有那么蠢。”

你以为我看到报纸上那条消息才认识你？  
不。比那早得多。早到你第一次知道我们的事。  
你很有好奇心。可你应该想到，过分的好奇也会杀人。  
不过说实话，如果不是你，我的确不知道自己遗漏过那么多的地方，留下了那么多需要掩盖的痕迹。  
公路上的加油站。抛尸的湖。图书馆里的资料。画廊展览的作品。那盘监控录像的残余。甚至那片海。  
每一处都可能成为‘我们’的致命弱点。

而现在，现在所有过去都不存在了。  
没有任何证据。  
“我们”只是受害者。  
极其无辜的，受害者。

直到下一次。

“……！”

他颤抖着手去摸口袋里的那支录音笔……  
他绝望地看到那东西被刚才那阵密集的子弹打穿了。  
他几乎能听见那设备正在他手里发出垂死的哀鸣。  
他要死了。  
他们都是。  
他一定会被写成无端袭击采访对象的疯子！  
一切骇人听闻的秘密都将成为他们的陪葬，深埋在暗无天日的六尺之下。  
他简直想跳起来破口大骂，洪水般的愤怒冲裂了心脏上的一处创口，鲜血决堤般疯狂涌出，将他带入永恒的黑暗。  
仿佛在死亡之后，疼痛才如同飓风般席卷而来。  
他什么都感觉不到。

******

“先生！先生！坚持住！”  
他听见有人在他耳边喊。他听见忙乱嘈杂的脚步声。  
“枪击。”“准备输血。”“需要立刻手术。”  
轮子不停地碾过水泥地面。他感觉到颠簸。伤口却已经不再疼痛。  
“先生！”  
他往声源看去，视网膜上却只有极其模糊的影像。  
“先生！您的名字？您能说出自己的名字吗？”  
他慢慢地合起那双深渊般的蓝眼睛。  
“……撒加·杰米尼。”他的声音低沉，就像他正吸入的麻醉气体一样惑人。  
“很好，杰米尼先生……”  
“我们刚刚为您做了CT检查，您的心脏偏右……这很罕见……”  
“请坚持住！”  
“一切都会好起来的。”

“……谢谢。”  
他露出疲倦不已的微笑。  
无影灯打开，放射出刺眼的白光。  
淡蓝色的无菌服。闪亮的手术刀。  
失去知觉之前，他恍惚看见谙熟于心的人影。

“没事的。”  
“一切都会好起来的，加隆。”

 

THE END


End file.
